Late
by tails the cute fox
Summary: The morning before they leave for the Continent of Mu, Ren asks Hao to meet with him alone. Unfortunately, nothing goes to plan. Hao/Ren, Ren x Hao, HaoRen


**So hello there, I'm not quite dead yet ^^ Exams have beaten me black and blue, but because we have our language exam in a few weeks I thought I'd try a few Tumblr prompts. I've been somewhat reluctant to pick back up my older work, it feels immature and out of character a lot. I'd delete it because my sadism at age 11 and 12 is downright scary but I'm sentimental. The prompt is ""I… I like you!" "I know, I've been reading your diary for months now." (changing diary to mind though) And I thought it'd make a fun little ficlet about Ren x Hao which is my new obsession :3  
Also a Massive thank you to Rain ( u/1767228/Rain-on-your-Back) For taking the time to beta this and go over it with me, because this would have been seriously different without their help! **

**On with the Ficcy!**

 _ **Late**_

Nimble thumbs twisted and turned, worrying away at silky fabric like a child. A nervous child. But he was a Tao, and Taos did not get nervous. Not at all. Never. It was simply unheard of. It did not stop his eyes from darting furtively around the secluded grove, however. Nor did it slow the tempered pacing of his flat, soft shoes that were slowly – but surely – wearing away a rather impressive hole in the mossy undergrowth. But he was not nervous. Of course he wasn't. That would be absurd.

'Damn him', Ren cursed internally, teeth clenched and brow tensed. 'Damn the swine. He's late' and indeed _he_ was. An hour late to be exact, despite the young Tao's precise instruction to meet him no later than ten in the morning on the dot. Yet, late he was still. What did that matter though? Ren had been only waiting an hour after all. He had put on his best silk shirt – emblazoned with two mighty dragons In the most expensive gold thread money could buy – although of course it's expected of a Tao to dress well regardless of the situation. He certainly wouldn't make an effort just for _him_. It's not as if he wanted to make an impression. Certainly not.

Ren was going to defeat him, which was all he was here to do. Once and for all; put an end to the cycle of killing and hate, and become the Shaman King. Yes, that's exactly what he was there to sa– Do! That's what he was there to do! That, and _nothing_ else. Of course he had nothing to say to Hao, absolutely nothing.  
So why didn't saying that feel like the truth?

The sun rose higher and higher as the day went on; Ren's watch went tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tock. The temperature rose steadily as the blurred daze of the Patch Village shimmered under the light of the Great Spirit. The fabric twisted and turned, feet paced one step – two step and agitated fingers mussed messy violet tresses which had, at the start of the day, been perfectly combed and styled…just for a change of pace of course. Didn't matter now anyway though; his pressed, smart clothes were in disarray, his skin flushed and warm ( the temperature had risen significantly since he had first stepped outside in the cold hours of the morning), his shoes scuffed and smeared with copious amounts of moss and mud - eventually being discarded in exchange for bare feet as a result of being so uncomfortable. Ren sighed a loud sigh and perched himself upon a rock as the clock struck fifteen hours into the day. Five hours late. But who was counting?

He tilted his head backwards, legs stretched and extended as far as they could reach. The rocky surface was tough beneath his weathered palms, but good. It grounded him, reminded him of the turbulent path that allowed him to find his way here; of fighting, laughing, struggling, bleeding with friends he'd never thought he would ever have. Facing enemies he would have normally fought alongside. The things he had learnt, the people he had met. He thought back to the night at the Onsen, with Yoh and the others. With Hao. Even at his most vulnerable he was still stronger than any of them. He had been surrounded by people yet still he seemed so alone. Sad, was how Yoh had described him. It was… Conflicting for the young Tao. The night prior to that, Ren had been determined to kill him, to end it all. He'd said so himself to Yoh, didn't he? So why now did such a thought fill him with uncertainty? Even in the morning, waking early to prepare for battle, he had felt certain he had wanted to kill him. Now however, faced with the memory of that night, he wasn't so sure.

It had been, though embarrassment burned through Ren at the very _thought_ of admitting it, a really fun night. Loud, and boisterous and just a little bit bizarre despite the underlying threat of the day to come. Comfortable, would be the word Ren would use to describe it, even with the Fire Shaman present. It was comfortable. Someone they – he – had believed so cruel and cold joining in on their jokes in his own way. Not entirely dissimilar from the celebration of Yoh and Ren's draw in the preliminaries.  
'Perhaps' He thought dryly, recalling the match with a slight fondness, 'It was no different at all.'

With a sigh the Tao eyed the rotten bark of the tree behind him, the cool shade of the leaves splashing across his face in waves. They rustled and sang, words only a shaman could hear. A soothing melody of the spirits, quietening his confused mind of conflicting thoughts and feelings he could not understand.  
'Perhaps this is why Yoh falls asleep so often', Ren mused as he watched a blade of grass bend and bow in the gentle breeze. A soft smile slipped across his face. This was nice. Calm. Something he hadn't experienced in a very long time (Horo Horo made life, admittedly, interesting. There was never a dull moment – that was for sure.) Slowly but surely, pale eyelids dropped and drooped over hazed eyes and the world became a blissful screen of scrambled black.

* * *

A sharp, repetitive jab. Twice on the shoulder. Once on the nose. Ren grimaced and grumbled. Another, once again on the arm. And another, disturbing his slumber. He growled. A deep chuckle, not belonging to himself. He stilled. Gold eyes snapped open and met swirling, molten brown.  
"I apologise." The other offered, voice hushed – a smirk tugging the corners of his lips. "I got way-laid. You summoned me?"  
And indeed Ren had, the day before with a hot face and hissed words of "Ten a.m., by the outskirts of the woods. Be there or I'll make you pay." Before storming away - leaving a very entertained Asakura Hao. They would be leaving for Mu tomorrow after all. It was his last chance.

Ren flushed a crimson that rivalled the darkest of roses and sprang up from his position in a hurry. A gravelly indentation patterned his hands and the sky was a deep shade of blue, the moon's light washing over them. Twelve hours late. Twelve. Whole. Hours. Golden eyes glared with an unmatched fury (one that Hao admittedly found rather amusing to behold, like an insulted cat really).  
"How dare you mock me!" Ren growled, unsheathing his sword. "I asked you to be here at ten a.m.! Ten a.m.! Damn you Asakura, are you so discourteous you can't even manage a simple task such as being on time!?"

Hao shrugged, eyes glinting mischievously and mouth unable to withhold a grin. "Oops."  
Wrong answer.

With a roar, Ren launched himself at the other – sword poised and glinting in the moonlight. His face burned with embarrassment; His pride scorned and desire to kill the infuriating Shaman rekindled once more. He brought the weapon across with an almighty slash, certain in his fury he had cut the Asakura in twain….  
Only to find himself nose to nose with Hao instead.

The fire shaman held his wrist in a vice-like grip, one leg placed in between Ren's precariously, unbalancing him. The sword clattered to the ground noisily, metal clanging against the cobbled surface of the stone with a force. Hao towered above him, both intimidating and comforting, and despite his displeasure at such a situation Ren found he was able to calm once more. He pulled and tugged at his wrist, evoking an intrigued chuckle from the other Shaman who found this chain of events rather intriguing. Stubbornly Ren frowned and tugged at his wrist again, forgetting his rather unstable predicament. He tugged with such a force it surprised Hao, who had been relishing in the irritation rolling off the other boy in waves. Unbalanced, the two toppled in a messy heap of limbs and hair with Ren landing on the harsh surface of the rock once more.

"Ah!" He winced, causing Hao to laugh once more.  
"You quite alright there princess? Need me to kiss it better?" He smirked, having landed in Ren's lap quite comfortably. Ren snarled and pushed him away angrily, standing up. He headed to leave, mortified and embarrassed and _hurt_.

He stalked off, feet digging viciously into the now-cold soil. 'It would have been warm' said a bitter voice inside his head 'had he have been on time.' Dark eyes watched on, all trace of amusement faded and lost. A second set of footsteps followed pace increased as he tried to catch up. Strong fingers closed around a muscular wrist once more.  
"Wait. What did you want to tell me?" Hao asked softly, no mocking present in his voice. Ren tensed angrily. He opened his mouth, ready to challenge Hao to a fight. To tell him off for being late. To say something to convey his present dissatisfaction.  
"I like you, okay!?"

Wait.  
What.  
No.  
That's not what he had meant to say.  
 _Anything_ but that.  
"I know. You forget, I've been reading your mind for months now." Hao responded with a chuckle, evidently amused

Ren stopped. He blinked. Blinked again. Turned. Stared at Hao.  
"…What?"  
Hao smiled cheekily, as if he had said something rather obvious, and nodded.  
"Did you forget I could read minds Ren?"

Actually he had, he had almost completely forgotten. Damn.

"Well why didn't you say something!?" He shrieked, mortified beyond belief. _How_ could he forget _that_ of all things! Of all the things to forget, _why_ that!? With a snatch he removed his arm from the Fire Shaman's clutches and buried his face in his hands.  
"It was interesting, no? I thought it'd be fun to see if you'd do anything about it." He grinned, long hair fanning out in the gentle wind. The Chinese Shaman looked up from his hands. Ren's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"So it was a game to you." He tensed, ready to strike the older shaman.  
"Not as such…but it _was_ interesting." Ren frowned, and turned away once more.  
"I see….then it appears I have wasted both of our times. I…apologise." Golden eyes cast upon the floor, the Tao cursed himself for his foolishness. There was a reason he had never intended to say it; They _were_ enemies after all. This new revelation changed nothing.  
"Well…I never said no." Sharply, Ren snapped his head up to meet the calm eyes of the Asakura in front of him. So similar to his brother and yet, so different. His eyes were sad, Ren noted. Not of something present or recent, but an underlying sadness that was always present. Lonely eyes. It was, he realised, what drew the Tao to him the night of the onsen, a feeling in which he felt was understood mutually. Loneliness. Something he himself had felt so desperately, so direly until recent months. Yoh must be rubbing off on him, Ren thought as he stared up to meet the fire shaman's gaze.  
"What?" He breathed cautiously, unsure. He couldn't possibly mean…  
"Actually I possibly could. I told you before Tao. I like you, you're interesting. You're not like the others, blinded by cause or desire. It's interesting." Hao tilted his head, and extended a hand.

"Join me?"


End file.
